Guido
Guido was the previous reincarnation of Zehel, before Frau. He was the leader of the Sky Pirates and the captain of an airship, the Airborne Aegis. Appearance Physical appearance Guido bore a great resemblance to Frau, being very tall and muscular, with a height and build that were similar to Frau's, making his height about 190 cm and his weight about 84 kg. His facial structure also resembled Frau's, as he also had a long face and narrow eyes. However, unlike Frau, he had dark hair and eyes (official coloured art shows that he had dark blue/black hair). Clothing He wore dark clothes, as well as what appeared to be a fur collar around his neck. GuidoConcept.png|Concept art for Guido. Personality He seemed to have a personality like Frau's, being loud and somewhat aggressive, but also having a gentle side, especially towards children. It is probably due to Frau's having known him that the latter's personality takes after Guido's. He showed compassion and kindness towards Teito, but Mikhail attacked him for calling Teito a brat. Guido advised Teito to tell the Chief of Heaven to grant his (Teito's) wish to live in this world again. Unlike Frau, Guido has not been shown to be a pervert-in fact, he appeared rather indifferent towards most of the women he met. In SPEEDSTER, despite being surrounded by pretty hostesses when he was hanging out at the tavern 'Eden' with the other Sky Pirates, he was not seen flirting with any of the hostesses. He was also the only Sky Pirate who did not seem affected by Magdalen's beauty, and has never been shown reading porn. Guido was efficient and a natural leader, supervising the Sky Pirates while attending to his Ghost duties on the side. Relationships Frau It was revealed in the special manga chapter SPEEDSTER that Guido and Frau met when Frau was a child and still living on F-31. Guido's relationship with Frau has been hinted to be similar to Frau's relationship with Teito, with Guido being a father figure or older brother figure to Frau. It seems that Guido called Frau 'damn brat', just as Frau calls Teito 'damn brat'. Guido was implied to be the one who taught Frau the Raggs Requiem. His subordinates Guido's subordinates were shown to respect him, calling him 'Boss' and 'Guido-san'. Teito Klein Guido, like Frau, called Teito a brat, but was kind and compassionate towards him. Mikhail Guido's relationship with Mikhail was rather similar to Frau's relationship with Mikhail. Mikhail made no secret of his displeasure at Guido's teasing of Teito and calling Teito a brat, but they worked together to protect and defend Teito. It is very likely that Mikhail knows Guido is dead, but he (Mikhail) has not commented on it. Landkarte Guido and Landkarte seemed to get along well before the latter betrayed his fellow Ghosts. In manga chapter 92, it was revealed that Guido was aware of Landkarte's betrayal. Kasuga Guido and Kasuga disliked each other. Kasuga conceded defeat after Guido won the contest 'Fair Handle' (a contest in which the stakes were the winner being recognised as the ruler of F-31), but still seemed to harbour hopes of defeating Guido in future. However, it seems that the two had no further contact after the events of SPEEDSTER. Magdalen Guido did not interact much with Magdalen, but got along fairly well with her. When Magdalen advised him not to return to F-31 due to his conflict with Kasuga, he did not reply, but it seems that he heeded her advice. History Early childhood Little is known about Guido's early years. He was born into the noble lineage of the Verius Family. Adulthood At some point in his life, Guido died (how is unknown) and was reincarnated as Zehel. There is a chance that he also became the leader of the Sky Pirates around this time: In a flashback in manga chapter 88, one of the other Ghosts at that time mentioned that Guido has lots of underlings, and is always busy with both Sky Pirate duties and Ghost duties. Guido first met Frau back when Frau was still living on F-31, before Frau was taken in by the Church, where he (Frau) met Bastien. Frau, who had been longing to follow in his (Frau's) father's footsteps and become a Sky Pirate, asked to join Guido's crew and Guido agreed. In manga chapter 92, it was revealed that Guido saved Frau's life, by using the spirit of Zehel to possess Frau and allow Frau to continue living. Quotes *'I love little cuties who never talk.' (to Frau in SPEEDSTER) *'Call me Big Bro.' (to Frau in SPEEDSTER) *'I'm not impressed by how you and your men are so eager to lay hands on a little kid.' (to Kasuga) *'You shouldn't look down on people from high places, Mr. Ruler. You'll end up falling down on your face.' (to Kasuga) *'An air pirate never abandons his comrades!' (to Kasuga) *'Kids are energetic. I'm sure he'll be fine.' (speaking about Karu, in a flashback in Kapitel 88) *'You're also a brat!' (to Landkarte, in a flashback in Kapitel 88) *'This kid did something stupid.' (to Vertrag (Fea Kreuz) in Kapitel 92, speaking about Frau) Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Gods Category:Reincarnated Category:Flashback characters Category:Vessels